A little push
by mirdaishan
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers for S13E10! If you've seen it, you know about that last scene with Greg, Morgan and Donna and you know it shouldn't have ended there! This is my view on what should have happened after that little push that Donna gave them...


**Just a quick one-shot story based on the Season 13 episode Risky Business Class (episode 10)! ****Hope you guys like it! :)  
Oh, btw: have you guys also seen my multiple chapter story A shot at love? I'd love to know what you think about it (and this one of course too! ;))**

Both of them watched as Donna left the room. Neither of them knew what to say after her comment. Greg felt his cheeks still burning and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Morgan's face was slightly flushed as well. He tried to think of something to say, but everything he thought of, sounded just wrong in his head. Finally, Morgan broke the silence: "I'll, eh, go put this away so my Dad doesn't see it before Christmas."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He was surprised the words actually came out of his mouth, he was still thinking about what Donna had said.

"Morgan?" he suddenly said. She turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You don't think… that we really are related, right?" he carefully asked. She didn't answer his question immediately, she just looked around as if she was thinking.

"You heard Donna, she probably thinks we aren't," she said after a long moment of silence. "And besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, it's not like we really are a couple…"

"Yeah, you're right," he quickly nodded. "It doesn't matter. Let's just forget about what she said."

"Yeah, that's probably the best," she agreed. "I'm going to put this away. I'll see you tonight again, okay?"

"No, I'm off," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow night again."

"Okay, sure," she nodded. "Enjoy your day off!"

"I will."

He watched as she walked away towards the locker room. She was right: they weren't a couple, so Donna's words didn't matter. And since she had agreed on forgetting them, they were never going to matter. They weren't a couple… and clearly they were never going to be one.

_Why? Why had she said Donna's words didn't matter? They did, they really did! Donna had said they were cute together, of course that mattered! Well, maybe that part didn't even matter that much. Morgan didn't care about what other people would think about her and Greg as a couple, she only cared about what she thought about herself and Greg as a couple. We would make a great couple, she thought as she carefully put away her father's Christmas present. If only we really were… She had translated Greg's words about forgetting what Donna had said as that he wasn't interested in her anymore. If he still was, he wouldn't have suggested forgetting them, right? Okay, stop it, Morgan, you're just driving yourself crazy now. The only way to find out if he's still interested in you, is if you ask him! Yeah, and that's never going to happen… Great, now I'm arguing with myself! She shook her head. Maybe she had given this too much thought. Maybe it was time to change her thoughts into actual words…_

Just as Greg opened his car door, he heard someone call his name. When he looked up, he saw Morgan running towards him. He raised his eyebrows. Had they forgotten something?

"Okay, look!" she started, sounding out of breath after probably running all the way from the locker room. "I just want to know once and for all: what do you really think about me?"

He was too surprised to give her an answer. Why did she want to know what he thought about her? Before he could start thinking of something to tell her, she already continued herself: "Because I just can't stop thinking about you anymore! I've tried to give you some subtle hints about how crazy I am about you, but you're just not getting them and every time I think about giving you a less than subtle hint, either something comes up again or we have to be professional towards each other, cause we're at work. Do you know that I was just inside arguing with myself about you? I like you, Greg, I really, really do, but if you don't like me anymore, then please just tell me so I can move on and try to forget about you!"

He needed almost a full minute to process what she had just told him. She liked him? She really, really liked him? She couldn't stop thinking about him anymore? She had been arguing with herself about him? He slowly started to smile. "Morgan, I have been thinking about you for over a year! I've been dreaming about you at night, I've had nightmares every time after I saw you and Hodges together… I had already given up on the thought that you and I would ever become more than just friends and colleagues!"

"Please don't!" she said, looking at him with begging eyes. "Please give us a chance! I wanna be with you… I really do!"

She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"I wanna be with you too!" he whispered while pulling her close. "I've never stopped being crazy about you, Morgan, I love you!"

"I love you too!" she whispered back before she closed the last few inches between their lips. When they broke apart, he saw the tears running down her face. Carefully, he wiped them away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled through her tears. "These are tears of happiness, honestly!"

She laughed as he wiped away her last tears. "Let's get out of here, okay? I wanna be with you… and not with the entire LVPD who I know are watching our every move right now!"

"Sure," he smiled as he opened his other car door for her. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice Donna watching them. She smiled as she saw them driving away. She had known all along, but she had also known that they had needed just a little push before they'd know it themselves.


End file.
